The Mint's Journey
by Waffle the Badger
Summary: When Mintpaw, a tailless ThunderClan apprentice, receives a Mysterious Prophecy her leader decides to send her off on a journey back to the forest territory where StarClan will show the way. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

**ThunderClan **

Leader: Shadestar- calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Rainfire- orange tabby she-cat with a white under belly, paws, tail tip, muzzle, and blaze with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Flamewing- orange she cat with a white chest spot and green eyes

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

Oakblaze- Oak brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tawnyflower- small brown tabby she-cat with black speckles and green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Ravenstorm- mottled gray tom

Thicktail- Black she-cat with a thick, broken tail and green eyes

Lionstripe- Orange tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Stoneclaw- large gray tom with stormy green eyes

Jaysky- blue-gray she cat with amber eyes

Acornfang- light brown tom with faint tabby stripes

Sparrowfeather- gray tom with blue eyes

Snowheart- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

Frostpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes

Dustpaw- light brown she cat with dark blue eyes

Robinpaw- dark torticeshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Cloudfight- white she cat with green eyes (kits: Mintkit- white she-cat with green eyes and missing parrt of her tail, Sandkit- sandy colored tom with amber eyes, Icekit- white tom with green eyes, Nightkit- black tom with green eyes)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Cherrysong- she-cat with a long, dull, golden, tabby, pelt and amber eyes

Whitefur- white tom with green eyes

Amberwing- gray she cat with a white ear, white muzzle, white paws, amber eyes, and long fur

Molepelt- cream and brown tom with amber eyes and long fur

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Featherstar- light gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Rosestem- white she-cat with spicky fur

Medicine cat: Nettleblaze- light brown tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Foxtooth- dark red tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Daisycloud- white she-cat with brown front paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Bluefire- blue-gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Tigermist- orange she-cat with light blue eyes

Hawkwing- dark brown tom with green eyes

Pineclaw- light brown she cat with light green eyes

Goldenfeather- golden she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblethorn- dark grey tom with amber eyes

Tallwing- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Crowpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Leopardpaw- light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with big yellow eyes

Elders: Longpelt- long furred golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawntail- black she-cat with a long tail and green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Hollystar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Grayfoot- dark gray tom with light gray paws and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Dovefur- light gray-she cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Maplepelt- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Cloudheart- white tom with yellow eyes

Spottedclaw- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Hailspots- white tom with gray spots with blue eyes

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Patchfur- brown and cream tom with green eyes

Squirrelclaw- orange she-cat with green eyes

Thornfur- golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Blossompetal- white she-cat with gray spots and ear with yellow eyes

Heatherleap- Light brown tabby she-cat with long tail and blue eyes

Apprentices: Creekpaw- spotted tom

Queens: Springflower- light ginger she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

Pebblepelt- small light gray she-cat with blue eyes (kit: Stripekit- tabby tom)

Elders: Thrushwing- black she-cat with blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Birdstar- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Pinepool- light brown she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle

Medicine cat: Mudstripe- brown tom with a stripe down his back

Warriors: Berryfur- white she-cat with a very pink nose

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Mossfur- tawny colored tom

Gingerfoot- Ginger she-cat with large feet

Apprentice: Larkpaw

Eagletalon- long furred tabby tom

Stormfrost- gray and white tom

Larchfall- dark brown she-cat

Shimmerstripe- gold tabby she-cat

Sandtail- light brown tom

Apprentices: Lionpaw- golden tom

Larkpaw- black she-cat

Queens: Ivypelt- black and white she-cat

Elders: Snowwhisker- white she-cat

Chapter one

"Mintkit! Mintkit wake up!" Mintkit opened her eyes only to see her brother, Icekit. "C'mon, I want to play mossball!" he meowed while prodding her in the side.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" mewed Mintkit with a yawn. "Who else is playing with us?" She asked. "Sandkit and Nightkit." Icekit meowed. "Okay guys, she's up! He yowled. "C'mon, Mintkit!" he said, racing out of the Nursery.

Mintkit wagged her stump of a tail and then followed her brother. As soon as she stepped out of the Nursery, her green eyes grew huge. The rest of ThunderClan Camp was so big, Mintkit almost couldn't believe it. "Wow!" she squeaked.

"Hi, Mintkit, hi Icekit!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. "Hi, Sandkit!" Icekit said. Sandkit was being followed by their brother, Nightkit. "Have you guys got the ball?" Mintkit asked. "Yup." meowed Nightkit. "Okay then, let's play!"

Nightkit tossed the ball as far as he could. "I've got it!" yowled Icekit, running after the ball. He jumped up, stretching his paws as far as they could go and the clapped his front paws together, catching it. "Great catch!" Sandkit meowed. "Thanks." Purred Icekit. "Mintkit, catch!" he said, throwing the ball.

Mintkit ran after the ball. _'I've almost got it!' _she thought. Then she crashed into something.

"Hey, watch where you're going, No-tail!" Mintkit looked up and saw one of the apprentices, Frostpaw. "My name is Mintkit!" she shouted. "Well the only name you deserve is No-tail." Mintkit looked down at her stump of a tail, getting angry. No, it's MINTKIT!" She yowled. Frostpaw hissed, and then swung a paw at her. Mintkit ducked down, his paw just barely missing her.

"Frostpaw!" shouted his mentor, Tawnyflower. "Mintkit is your Clanmate, treat her like one! A quarter moon cleaning out the Elder's den!" Frostpaw glared at his mentor, then turned around and walked over to the Elder's den.

"Are you okay, Mintkit?" Tawnyflower asked. "I'm fine." She said. "Don't let your tail bother you. In fact, many moons ago, there was a ThunderClan warrior by the name of Berrynose. He was missing most of his tail but was still was a valued warrior in our Clan." Tawnyflower meowed. Mintkit thought for a moment, and then looked up, smiling.

"Thanks." She meowed. "No problem." The warrior said. Mintkit picked up the mossball and flung it high into the air. "Catch, Sandkit!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mintkit was resting in the Nursery with her brothers. It was sun-high, and they were bored. "What do you guys want to do?" she asked.

"We could go visit the elders." Nightkit suggested. "Yeah, let's do that," agreed Icekit. "I want to listen to one of Cherrysong's stories."

Cherrysong was ThunderClan's best story teller and the kits often came to listen to her tales.

"Yeah, I want to do that too, but we have to ask Cloudflight first." Sandkit meowed. All four kits ran toward Cloudflight, who was peacefully sleeping. "Cloudflight!" Mintkit yowled, jumping on her mother. "Can we go visit the elders?" Sandkit asked.

"Okay, but behave and listen to what they say." Cloudflight meowed. "Thanks Mom!" The kit shouted and then ran off.

"Oh Molefur, wake up!" Cherrysong mewed as the kits walked in. "What? What's wrong?" Molefur asked, jumping to his feet. "The kits are here!" she meowed. "Oh, that's what you woke me up for? I am going back to my nap."

"Cherrysong," Icekit begged. "Tell us a story!" "Yeah, one about the Great Battle." said Nightkit. "No the one about the Great Journey." said Sandkit. "Actually, it's Mintkit's turn to pick the story." Cherrysong meowed.

"I want to hear about Berrynose!" she meowed. "You want to hear about my father, eh?" Cherrysong said, clearly surprised. "Berrynose was your father?" Mintkit squeaked. "Yes, he was, and Molefur's too."

"He was born to Daisy and Smokey as a kittypet in the Horseplace. The twolegs were going to take him and his littermates away, so Daisy brought her children to ThunderClan. Berry, Mouse, and Hazel were given Clan names, but Daisy kept her name."

"One day, Berrykit wandered out of camp and got stuck in a fox trap. There was a ShadowClan patrol just watching him, but they didn't help him because he wasn't Clanborn."

"That's so mean." Nightkit whimpered. "ShadowClan cats are always mean." growled Sandkit.

"When ThunderClan found him, his tail was badly mangled and the Medicine cat had to bite half of it off, it couldn't have been saved. When Berrypaw became an apprentice, his mentor was Brambleclaw. He trained hard and eventually earned the warrior name Berrynose. He-" Cherrysong was cut off by a cat yowling.

"Kits," their mother yowled. "Time to come in."

"Oh, Okay. Bye, Cherrysong." Said Icekit. All the kits then ran to the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Shadestar's voice rang throughout the camp, summoning the Clan.

Mintkit stretched open her jaws in a yawn. "I wonder what the meeting is about." Cloudflight said.

As she and her brothers stepped into the clearing, Mintkit saw their father, Sparrowfeather, coming back from hunting. When he saw the large amount of cats gathered around Highledge, he walked over to Cloudflight.

"What happened?" he asked. " Hi Sparrowfeather, Shadestar just called a Clan meeting." She meowed. "What's it about?" Sparrowfeather said. "I don't know." Cloudflight meowed, looking up at Shadestar.

"ThunderClan," Shadestar meowed, "I gather you here today to perform one of my favorite duties." She said, looking at the kits.

"What?" Cloudflight shrieked, "Shadestar, you didn't tell me their apprentice ceremony was today!" She said trying to groom the kits. "Their fur is fine, let them go up." Sparrowfeather meowed. After a moment, she stopped trying to groom the kits.

"Icekit," said Shadestar, "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Icepaw . Stoneclaw will be your mentor. Sandkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Sandpaw, and your mentor will be Dustwhisker. Nightkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Nightpaw, and Jaysky will be your mentor. Mintkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Mintpaw,"

"Just wait a minute!" yowled a voice from the back of the crowd. "We're letting _her_ become an apprentice?" The voice shouted, revealing itself to be Frosttail, a newly named warrior. "Why wouldn't I?" meowed Shadestar.

"How can she be an apprentice when she has no tail? How can she balence herself in battle? How can she climb trees, or perfect the hunting crouch?" He said.

Mintpaw felt like crying, would Shadestar even make her an apprentice?

"I have thought about that," The leader said. "So this is why I am making her mentor Thicktail!"

Thicktail was a small black she-cat with a short, kinked tail. _"That's probably why Shadestar chose her." _Mintpaw thought.

"Icepaw, Sandpaw, Nightpaw, Mintpaw!" The Clan cheered. The four apprentices then touched noses with their mentors.

As the Clan quieted down and went back to their usual duties, Thicktail walked up to her.

"So, I suppose you want to see the forest?" Thicktail meowed.

"Yeah!" Mintpaw was so happy she jumped. Then she remembered. "Oh yeah, I guess apprentices don't do that." Mintpaw looked down at her paws.

"It's okay, you will learn." Thicktail said. Mintpaw followed her out of camp. As soon as she stepped out of camp, she was surrounded by green, lush, forest. "C'mon, I'll show you the WindClan border." Said Thicktail, breaking into a run.

Mintpaw struggled to keep up. After a while, Thicktail began to slow down when Mintpaw saw the end of the forest. "This is the WindClan border." Thicktail meowed. "Which I hope you wont cross." Came a voice from behind them.


End file.
